


Лисопарк

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youkai, Bakumatsu, Collage, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Guardian Spirit, Kitsune, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Четвертый кицунэ - дух-хранитель Киото.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Спецквест





	Лисопарк

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертый кицунэ - дух-хранитель Киото.

  
  
  
[](https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IRCgX9.jpg)

[](https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IRCZHo.jpg)

[](https://i2.lensdump.com/i/IRCIki.jpg)

[](https://i2.lensdump.com/i/IRCjGm.jpg)

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IRw73q.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/ItXt4T.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
